As a main component of a liquid crystal display (LCD), an LCD panel decides brightness, contrast, color, viewing angle, and display range of the LCD device to a great extent. With the development of LCD technology, people expect width of frames of LCD devices to be narrower.
As shown in FIG. 1, the LCD panel includes a first substrate 210, a second substrate 220, and a sealant 216 arranged at an edge of the first substrate 210 and the second substrate 220. The sealant 216 bonds the first substrate 210 to the second substrate 220 and keeps the first substrate 210 airtight with the second substrate 220. Because there is a bonding relationship between the sealant 216 and the first substrate 210 and the second substrate 220, a wider sealant is used to ensure the bonding between the first substrate and the second substrate, resulting in a larger distance from an edge of an AA area (the active display area of the LCD panel, the bonding area of the sealant 216 is an inactive display area) to an edge of the LCD panel, so that it is difficult to make the frame (the frame is the area from the edge of the AA area to the edge of the LCD panel, namely area of an edge of the glass) narrower.